I Trust You
by scarlet084
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy fight over keeping Murphy in the camp, and their argument leads to a shocking revelation. Set after 1x10. Bellarke. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This is my first** ** _The 100_** **fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show. I only own the characters Tommy and Josiah.**

 ** _Clarke's POV_**

"Clarke, we need to talk," Bellamy ordered, as he walked into the dropship.

I ignored him and told Monroe softly, "Come back in a few hours, so I can change your bandages. Have someone else guard the wall for you."

"Third floor now, Princess!" Bellamy yelled, impatiently.

After Monroe left, I hastily climbed the ladders to the third floor of the dropship.

"What's so important that I…"

"Murphy needs to leave," he stated forcefully.

"We can't make him leave. He could be captured by the grounders again. You and I both know he can't withstand torture from the grounders."

"Then we kill him."

"No, that's not who we are!"

"Yes, it is. That's how it is now!" Bellamy argued. "Things have changed. We tortured a man, and the grounders attacked…"

"That doesn't mean we can…"

"Yes, we can. We do these things to survive…for our people to survive," Bellamy proclaimed.

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

We stood there in silence, before Clarke said, "Killing Murphy won't change anything."

I didn't reply.

"That isn't what this is about, is it?" Clarke sighed. "We can't change the past, Bellamy."

"He killed Charlotte!"

"Like I've said time and time again, her death is our fault, just as much as it is his!" Clarke yelled. "We should have handled the situation differently, but we can't do anything about it!"

"She…she was so innocent, so small," I whispered. "She needed my protection, and I failed."

"Charlotte needed _our_ protection. But she also needed our love. We gave that to her."

"Obviously, not enough!"

"We did as much as we could for her."

"She was like a daughter to me! She looked up to as parents! We lost her so fast. She was only twelve!"

"She was still grieving for her parents. There was nothing else we could do to stop those feelings."

"I could have saved her," I cried. "I could have stopped her from killing Wells. I could have helped her. Now, they're both gone."

"You didn't know," Clarke comforted as she walked towards me.

The argument had been forgotten as we let our tears fall. We cried for Wells, Charlotte, Atom, each other, and the rest of the 100.

 ** _Jasper's POV_**

I was walking into the dropship to see if Clarke needed any more of Monty's moonshine, when I heard yelling from the upper floor.

"…that's not who we are!" I heard Clarke exclaim.

The only other person I could think would be in there is …Bellamy. I ran out of the dropship and screamed, "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce!"

"What?!" Miller yelled from the wall.

"Clarke and Bellamy are in the middle of a screaming match in the dropship!" I added.

Everyone, with the exception of those guarding the wall, ran over to the dropship to wait for news of their fight.

 ** _Clarke's POV_**

After what seemed like hours, Bellamy and I ran out of tears. We sat in silence, till he asked, "What should we do? We still haven't decided if we should keep Murphy."

"He will stay, but we will keep a close eye on him."

"And if he…?" Bellamy started.

"Then, we banish him." He was about to interrupt but I said softly, "Like I had said once before, we don't decide who lives and dies. We aren't on the Ark anymore."

"The Ark will come down eventually you know," he stated.

"I know, but until then, we live by our own rules."

"Whatever you say, Princess." I rolled my eyes.

The both of us were on our way back when we heard someone say, "Do you think there are done fighting?"

"I don't know. They definitely stopped yelling."

"So Mom and Dad aren't getting a divorce?"

 ** _Octavia's POV_**

After saying my goodbye to Lincoln, I strolled back to camp to find almost all of the remaining 100 huddled together next to the dropship speaking softly to each other.

As I get closer, I heard Monty question, "So Mom and Dad aren't getting a divorce?"

My laugh alerted them of my presence, "What's happening here?"

"Clarke and Bellamy are…were fighting upstairs," Jasper explained. "We can't hear them anymore."

All of a sudden, Bellamy and Clarke exited the dropship before meeting the 100 with confused expressions.

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

Once we closed the curtain of the dropship, Clarke and I looked up at the kids' bewildered eyes.

Octavia was the first to speak, "So, are Mom and Dad getting a divorce?"

She attempted to stifle her giggles, but she had failed miserably.

Clarke and I looked at them curiously. "What do you mean by Mom and Dad?"

"You are our Mom and Dad…," Monroe stated, "sorta."

"Yeah." All the kids nodded their heads.

Next to me, Clarke smiled, while attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, Tommy one of the youngest, catapulted himself towards us, before enclosing us in a hug. Clarke hastily returned the hug, as I hesitated before wrapping my arms around them both.

A few minutes pass, and then, many of the kids joined our hug. However, the moment was ruined when Murphy clearing his throat. "Aw, how cute."

Tommy replied, "Shut…"

Murphy growled, making Tommy cower back into Clarke's arms, and I stepped protectively in front of the eleven year old.

"Miller, keep a close eye on Murphy. Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret," I ordered. "One wrong move, and you're dead, Murphy."

 ** _Clarke's POV_**

The rest of the day went fairly normally, beside the fact that Tommy followed both Bellamy and I. Obviously, Murphy's arrival has had him spooked.

At the end of the day, Bellamy came to check on Tommy and me in the dropship.

"Tommy, it's been a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep," he suggested.

Even the possibility of Murphy killing him in his sleep had Tommy in tears. Neither Bellamy nor I knew how to comfort him.

"What do we do? He's obviously not going back to his tent," Bellamy questioned.

Before I could reply, Tommy's cries turned into violent sobs. Quickly, I pulled him into a hug, while Bellamy ran out of the dropship. A minute later, he returned with Josiah who shares a tent with Tommy. Suddenly, I understood what Bellamy was thinking.

"Tommy," I said quietly, "Why don't you want to go to your tent?"

"Murphy's going to kill me."

"But Josiah's there. He won't let Murphy get to you," I responded. "He wouldn't hurt you anyway."

The four of us stood in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, he had stopped crying, but he had fallen asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. Carefully, Bellamy and Josiah carried him to their tent. Then, we all left to our own tents.

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep. Today's events were still fresh in my mind. Tommy evidently looks up to Clarke and I, like Charlotte had. Suddenly, Clarke walks into my tent.

"What brings you here, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes, "What are we going to do about Tommy?"

I was about to reply, but she continued, "…besides killing Murphy."

"He's like Charlotte, strong, but is plagued by too many demons," I responded. "We need to guide him, protect him. I won't let him end up like Charlotte."

"I agree," Clarke smiled sadly. "I should let you let you get some sleep."

"I've just about given up on sleep."

"That makes two of us." She sat down next to me grabbing one of the knives laying next to my bed.

We spend an hour talking about anything that comes to mind, while we sharpen my knives. Clarke was about half asleep when a crying Tommy burst into my tent.

"He…he was about to kill me. He chased me into the forest, near the cliff," Tommy whimpered. I pulled him towards me. "I don't wanna die."

"Shh," Clarke comforts. "Murphy isn't going to kill you."

He continued to cry, as we looked at each other helplessly.

Finally, Clarke suggested, "Why don't you stay here in Bellamy's tent for the night. He won't mind taking the floor. I'll come check on you in the morning."

"No!" Tommy panicked. "Don't leave me."

Clarke looked up at me as I said, "You and Clarke take the bed. I'll take the ground."

She was about to protest, but she stayed quiet after looking at Tommy's pleading eyes.

Soon after laying down, they both fell asleep, with Tommy curled against her side. Their bed was nothing but a pile of blankets and furs, but they seemed to be comfy enough. Looking at them, I noticed that the worry was erased from their faces. I was comforted by the fact that their fears had gone away, and eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _Octavia's POV_**

People were asking me all morning, where Bellamy and Clarke were.

"Where's Bellamy? We're running low on meat. He needs to set up another hunting party," Miller asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" I yelled.

Before he can reply, I began to walk away mumbling, "I am so done with this."

I raced over to Bell's tent, and found a shocking discovery. Under a pile of blankets, Clarke was sleeping soundly next to Tommy who had his arm dangling off the mattress. Despite Tommy's hand in his face, Bellamy snored softly, looking more peaceful than I had ever seen him.

Quietly, I exited his tent, only to come face to face with Jasper.

"Where's your brother? He was supposed to help me with my aim today."

"Sleeping."

"But he never sleeps in this late. He's usually up before the rest of the camp."

"Don't bother him. Bell's never had this much rest. Ever."

"Why now?"

"See for yourself," I said, before heading towards the dropship.

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

I woke up to feel an ache in my back and Tommy's hand in my face. The events of the night before came back to me. Carefully, I sat up, trying not to wake Clarke and Tommy up. Next to a peaceful Tommy, Clarke was curled up without a blanket. Evidently, Tommy had torn it off of her during the night.

Quietly, I stood up, ready to start the day. Grabbing a blanket, I pulled it over Clarke, so she wouldn't freeze. I kissed each of the sleeping figures on the forehead, before grabbing my knives and rifle.

 ** _Clarke's POV_**

Once I was sure Bellamy had left the tent, I opened my eyes, still surprised by his intimate gesture. I felt Tommy shift next to me, but he didn't wake up, just pulled the blankets closer to him.

For the next hour, I laid in bed, thinking about my life since we had landed on Earth. I was still not sure I can forgive my mother for killing my father, and since I had found out, I believed I didn't have anyone I truly cared for. Nor did I think anyone cared for me. Everyone I trusted betrayed me, with the exception of Wells and my father. After yesterday's events, I learned that the camp is my family, and I can trust them, especially Bellamy. He's saved my life numerous times. Bell truly cares for everyone. I mean that has to be the reason they call us Mom and Dad, right?

My thoughts were interrupted, when Bellamy entered.

"Good morning Princess," he whispered.

"Morning," I replied quietly.

"Is Tommy still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he had a rough night. I don't think he's slept for at least a week."

"Poor kid," he said with a sad smile.

"He'll be ok. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Princess."

We sat in silence, till Tommy woke up. At first, he looked confused, but then, he remembered the night before.

"Hey, Tommy. How'd you sleep?" Bellamy asked, as he sat down next to Tommy.

Tommy shrugged, before curling up closely to me. I signaled for Bellamy to sit on Tommy's other side, and as he sat down, he offered a canteen from next to him, to Tommy.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

The three of us relished the silence and the time we got to spend with each other.

Suddenly, Tommy quietly said, "I love you."

Bellamy and I smiled.

"I love you too…the both of you," Bellamy replied.

We spent the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company, only coming out of the tent to eat.

 ** _Bellamy's POV_**

After a long day, Tommy fell asleep, and didn't even stir when I accidently knocked over my gun. Clarke and I sat in silence.

I broke the silence, "So what's up with you and Spacewalker?"

She flinched. "There is no me and Spacewalker."

"Well, that's not what Spacewalker thinks. I personally never like him," I commented, "but hey, that's my opinion."

"He hates you too," Clarke responded, "so don't stress about it."

"Why would you say that, Princess?"

She snorted, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. The constant glaring, and the fact that he contradicts every decision you make. Plus, Finn always asked me why I trust you so much."

"And why do you trust me?"

"You protect us. You make hard decisions, so others don't have to. But most importantly, you balance me out. Without you, I'd be dead or worse. The best decisions for our camp are made when we make them together," she explained. "You can't lead without me either. If it weren't for me, the 100 would still be doing 'whatever the hell they want.'"

"We may also all be dead," I added.

She laughed. "Very true."

"But seriously, Princess," I confessed. "I do need you. You're the only one I can trust here…well besides Octavia."

Clarke smiled, before wrapping her arms around my neck, her face buried in the crook of my neck. I noticed the tears in her eyes, as I returned her hug.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

 ** _Clarke's POV_**

We knew that there would be new perils to face in the morning, but for the time being, we were content there, laying in each other arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
